The present invention relates to a semi-rigid plastic container which may be pre-filled with a highly heat-sensitive liquid food product after which the filled container may be retorted to sterilize the contents thereof. Most known semi-rigid plastic containers may not be retort-sterilized when filled with highly heat-sensitive liquid food products as the length of time and high temperatures required for such sterilization processes result in unacceptable deformation of such containers and/or damage to the highly heat-sensitive food products contained therein.